


You Make Me Strong

by onejonastyles



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-04
Updated: 2014-06-04
Packaged: 2018-02-03 10:03:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1740623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onejonastyles/pseuds/onejonastyles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I’m sorry if I say, “I need you”<br/>But I don’t care, I’m not scared of love<br/>‘Cause when I’m not with you I’m weaker<br/>Is that so wrong?<br/>Is it so wrong? That you make me strong"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

               Eram por volta das 03h da manhã quando eu ouvi o barulho da porta do apartamento sendo aberta. Eu havia chorado a noite toda sentindo falta dele e imaginando como seria o futuro para nós dois se nem ao menos podíamos ser vistos juntos na rua para não atrapalhar o relacionamento dele com as fãs.Eu me virei para o lado da janela e encarei a noite escura de Londres, esperando que ele se deitasse e pensasse que eu já havia dormido. Eu prometi para mim mesma, desde a época em que morava no Brasil e tinha pôsteres dele e de seus amigos pendurados nas paredes, que se um dia ele gostasse de mim de volta -o que seria um milagre- eu nunca iria me opor a nada que fosse para o bem da carreira dele, porque afinal ele sempre foi o meu maior sonho.

               Escutei ele chutar o pé do sofá e soltar um palavrão em meio a um urro de dor, toda noite ele chutava um móvel ou caia de alguma forma, apesar de eu nunca ter trocado os móveis de lugar desde que nos conhecemos há um ano. Ouvi seus passos pelo corredor e o clique da maçaneta, fechei meus olhos com força e tentei manter minha respiração compassada de forma que aparentasse que eu estava dormindo. O único barulho que se ouvia no quarto era o de suas roupas encontrando o chão, provavelmente ele manteve suas boxers, ele normalmente as mantinha quando dormia aqui, apesar de sempre querer andar nu.

               Senti o lado da cama afundar e relaxei um pouco, ele não havia notado que eu estava acordada. Lágrimas furtivas persistiam em cair, e eu tentava não soluçar. Eu escolhi isso, eu sempre o quis, sempre o amei mais que tudo, então porque eu estava chorando por ele partir amanhã para a segunda parte da turê? Porque eu chorava por não poder sair com ele para jantar ou dar um passeio? Eu sabia que a Modest não nos queria juntos, pois apesar de fã eu não era bonita ou rica o bastante para trazer uma boa publicidade.  Ele bateu o pé contra todos e conseguiu uma espécie de acordo, onde nosso relacionamento permaneceria em segredo.Estava esperando que a sua respiração ficasse mais pesada para eu poder enxugar minhas lágrimas sem alarmá-lo, mas isso não aconteceu. Ele se aproximou de mim e sussurou.

“Você acredita mesmo que consegue esconder suas lágrimas de mim?” O cheiro dele estava perto demais e eu congelei.

“São apenas bobeiras Harry, nada importante, já estou bem, vamos dormir que amanhã você tem que arrumar as malas ainda lembra?” Engoli minhas lágrimas e disse a frase do modo mais sóbrio que consegui.

“Me pergunto desde o dia que te conheci, o porque de você sempre tentar mentir pra mim. Você pode mentir pra rainha se quiser, e fazê-la acreditar que na Inglaterra falamos espanhol mas comigo não, você sabe que não. Eu te amo, você não está bem, apenas me diz o que te faz chorar porque independente do que for eu vou dar um jeito de ficar bom”

Ao completar essa frase ele me puxou em direção a seu peito e me abraçou forte, beijando a minha testa. Aquilo me quebrou, eu não agüentei mais segurar as lágrimas, e desabei a chorar. Ele não sabia que ele é meu mundo, ele sempre foi, sempre vai ser, e estar abraçada ali com ele é o que eu mais quis em toda minha vida e por tê-lo nos meus braços é o motivo que eu não consigo suportar solta-lo. 

“Acho que temos que conversar certo?”

“S-S-S-Sim.” Mal conseguia falar entre os soluços.

“Primeiro quero que você se acalme.” Ele começou a fazer círculos nas minhas costas, enquanto eu traçava a circunferência da borboleta que ele têm tatuada na barriga.

“Eu sinto muito, por chorar assim.”

“Você não tem que se desculpar por chorar, na verdade, eu queria que você nunca chorasse, mas como isso fatalmente vai acontecer, toda vez que você chorar eu quero estar do seu lado pra poder te abraçar e te acalmar nos meus braços.”

“Eu queria estar com você todo o tempo, sempre, mas não podemos e isso está me matando aos poucos.”

“Você sabe que se você quiser, eu abro mão de tudo pra ficar com você, a Modest vai ter que aceitar, os meninos vão entender e vão me apoiar eu tenho certeza.”

“Não, não, eu nunca ia deixar você por sua carreira em risco por causa de mim, eu amo a banda e você demais para permitir isso. Eu apenas sinto sua falta, e vou sentir muita e estou sentimental, nada demais.”

“Eu digo pra você não mentir e você continua mentindo.”

“Não estou mentindo” Encarei a borboleta e sua barriga perfeitamente malhada.

“Ah, é? Então porque você não me olha nos olhos e me diz isso? Me diz que é só isso. Porque para mim não é, eu estou acabado, eu queria te mostrar pro mundo, mostrar como eu te amo e estou feliz com você. Mas não posso, porque irão te machucar e eu sei, e você é o que mais me importa agora. Eu posso ficar sem banda, sem amigos, sem dinheiro, sem musica, mas de forma alguma eu posso ficar sem você.”

                Após dizer aquelas palavras lindas, ele puxou meu rosto para si de forma que pudesse olhar nos meus olhos.  Ele me encarava com aqueles lindos olhos verdes, esperando que eu pudesse enxergar no fundo deles a verdade que aquelas palavras carregavam, e que de alguma forma isso nos confortasse. Nos provasse assim, que mesmo com tudo que passamos, temos passado e vamos passar, temos um ao outro e que apenas isso iria nos valer. Mas não podia continuar assim, prendendo ele e mantendo junto a mim sofrendo por não poder ficar comigo como gostaria.

“Olha Harry, você quer a verdade?”

“É tudo o que eu tenho te pedido.”

“Eu quero terminar.” Ele soltou um sorriso zombeteiro e rapidamente me respondeu.

“Mentira.”

“Eu não posso querer terminar com você? Eu não quero mais, não está funcionando mais.”

“Não, não pode. Não pode porque eu sei que você me ama e eu te amo.”

“Mas isso não me basta, eu sou egoísta demais, eu achava que como fã iria entender tudo, e não ia sofrer por conta da separação, porque afinal, eu te amei primeiro por conta disso tudo. Mas não consigo, depois de te ter aqui na minha frente, de passar tantas noites com você, de amar quem você é de verdade, me separar de você todo tempo dói demais. Dói tanto que parece que dói fisicamente, eu sinto sua falta o tempo todo, procuro noticias em todos os lugares para saber como você está. E vendo isso, percebo que continuo aquela menina brasileira que sonhava com conhecer o ídolo, eu ainda morro por ter você como morria na época, ainda vejo você nos vídeos e procuro noticias na internet. Nada mudou Harry, a agonia e a incerteza ainda são as mesmas.”

“Eu...” Ele me olhava acuado, sem respostas apenas procurando um argumento para que eu desistisse.

“Olha, não me venha com a conversa de ir contra todos, porque você sabe que eu não vou aceitar. Então...” E eu desabei, as lágrimas eram muitas.

“Não, por favor, eu não consigo ficar sem você.”

“H-H-Ha-Harry você nunca vai ficar sem mim, eu nunca vou te deixar. Apenas me deixa te olhar um pouco.”

                E quando olhei para os seus olhos, ele estava chorando tanto quanto eu, aqueles lindos olhinhos verdes estavam tomados de lagrimas e lamentos. Eu olhava e chorava mais, porque como eu iria ficar bem sabendo que acabou? Tudo o que eu sempre sonhei, saiu da minha vida, e eu vou continuar o resto da minha vida sonhando com o meu Harry.

“E-e-eu não vou a-a-a-aceitar te perder, só quero que você saiba disso.”

“Você é muito cabeça dura mesmo ein?”

“Mas sou o seu cabeça dura.”

                Ficamos olhando um para o outro até o cansaço vencer e acabarmos pegando no sono. Acordei com o barulho do despertador do celular do Harry, e um Harry apagado resmungando para eu não levantar. Me desvencilhei do seu abraço de urso e revirei o quarto todo até achar o celular, que estava dentro do bolso dos jeans dele. A foto do fundo do bloqueio era dele com os meninos em um show e do fundo do celular era uma minha com ele, quase voltei a chorar quando vi a foto, mas segurei firme. Eu tinha que ser forte.

“Harry... Hazza... amor...”

Tentava chamar de todos os nomes e recebia apenas resmungos de volta pra cama. Ele ficava uma gracinha sonolento, ele ficava uma gracinha de qualquer maneira, mas sonolento ele era mais lindo. Comecei a beijar sua testa, seu rosto, sua boca e ele acabou abrindo os olhos.

“Bom dia amor!”

“Bom dia princesa, você tem que acordar, daqui a pouco a carruagem chega para te levar.”

“HÁ-HÁ, engraçadinha, eu apenas quero saber se você desistiu daquilo tudo de ontem, isso é o que me importa” Ele tomou o tom sério que ele raramente usa.

“Não, eu falava sério Harry, vai ser melhor para nós dois.”

“Para mim ficar sem você nunca vai ser melhor, mas se você quer assim, considere pelo menos, darmos um tempo. Um tempo para decidirmos o que realmente queremos e como lidar com tudo. Mas eu quero uma resposta, essa resposta você vai ter me dar logo e durante a turnê, quero que você me encontre no show do Croke Park, todos os olhares estarão no Niall e poderemos conversar com mais calma. Você decide, depois de lá iremos para o Brasil, e eu quero que você vá comigo, independente de Modest, de fãs, de qualquer coisa, quero que vá comigo para o seu país. A proposta está dada, a resposta você me dará no Croke, tudo bem?” Ele olhou bem fundo com aqueles olhos lindos implorando que eu aceitasse.

“Como dizer não com você me olhando dessa forma?”

“Então não diga não” Rimos um pouco e eu completei.

“Tudo bem, eu vou.” Ele abriu um dos seus sorrisos mais lindos, daqueles quando ele está extremamente feliz e extasiado.

“Ótimo, ótimo não, perfeito.”

                Quando ele ia dizer mais alguma coisa o celular começou a tocar, era Paul, avisando que já estava lá em baixo o esperando pois ele ainda tinha que ir na casa dele fazer as malas. Ele respondeu com monossílabos rápidos, desligou e me olhou.

“Então, não esqueça que é um tempo, não quero nenhum rapazinho perto da minha garota.”

“Harry, foi um ato isolado e totalmente inusitado você gostar de mim, isso não se repete.”

“Você não sabe o quanto é linda não é.”

“Só sei quando olho para você, porque eu tenho que ter algo bom para alguém tão bom gostar de mim.” Ele me abraçou com força e disse.

“Para de falar besteira e me beija sua boba.”

E nos beijamos, como se essa fosse realmente a ultima vez que nos beijaríamos e nos separamos apenas quando estávamos sem fôlego para respirar

“Eu...te...amo.” ele disse entre beijinhos.

“Também, muito.”

                Ele seguiu para porta, me apoiei na parede, olhando o que talvez fosse a ultima vez que eu o veria sair da minha casa. Mas antes de sair ele me olhou e eu pude ver que ele me amava, ele me amava de volta, me amava o tanto quanto eu o amo e talvez mais. Porém antes que eu pudesse correr para os braços dele e me desculpar por tudo o que eu havia dito, o celular dele começou a tocar e ele fez um careta de desculpas, piscou para mim e saiu.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Capítulo pequenininho porque é apenas de transição :)

                Ele havia saído já havia uns 5 minutos, mas eu não conseguia parar de encarar a porta. Era como se eu estivesse pela metade, eu queria chorar, mas meu coração doía tanto que eu não conseguia chorar mais. Não queria me mexer, não queria me mover, queria retirar tudo o que eu disse e esperar ele voltar para casa no fim da turnê, ou quanto estivesse com alguma folga. Mas eu também não poderia viver dessa forma, para sempre uma fangirl que nunca o teria de verdade.

                Eu não sei quanto tempo se passou, eu havia sentado no chão e continuava a encarar a porta até que meu celular começou a tocar. Meu toque era o refrão de Story Of My Life, e se possível, eu consegui ficar pior, tomada pela indecisão de correr e atender para que parasse logo a musica ou escutar ele mais um pouco. Depois da quarta vez, tomei coragem, levantei e comecei a procurar o bendito celular.

“Alô”

“Hey Tharry, queria te lembrar que hoje temos aquela reunião com os investidores turcos, você vem certo?” É claro que eu havia esquecido.

“Vou sim, só me confirma o horário Libbie.”

“Ás 14h”

“Ok, estarei ai, nos vemos”

                Havia esquecido completamente de qualquer reunião, eu estava ocupada demais arrancando da minha vida a minha única fonte de felicidade nos últimos 6 anos. Fui ao banheiro me arrumar pois já passavam das 11h, eu estava uma bagunça, acabada. Tomei um banho rápido, vesti um vestido comportado e de mangas compridas para que não vissem minhas tatuagens -eu normalmente as escondia em reuniões do tipo porque homens de países árabes podem ser extremamente preconceituosos e eu precisava fechar o negócio, tatuagens poderiam trazer inseguranças sobre minha capacidade-. Catei minha bolsa, chaves e celular, no caminho eu comeria qualquer coisa.

                Dentro do taxi mandei uma mensagem para a Ashley, eu precisa da minha melhor amiga naquele momento que talvez fosse o pior que eu já passei. Eu conhecia a Ash do Brasil, estudamos juntas desde muito pequenas e quando terminamos a faculdade decidimos morar aqui juntas. A Ash trabalhava como psiquiatra e estava morando em Dublin pois estava em meio á uma pesquisa em parceria com outros psicólogos irlandeses. Eu tinha que avisá-la que eu estaria indo para lá, em duas semanas e que eu iria ficar com ela. Até que o telefone tocou, e era ela retornando minha mensagem.

“Sweetie”

“Ash, tudo bem?”

“Sim, tudo claro, menos a minha irmã aquela imprestável que me ligou pedindo dinheiro de novo, mas fora a isso. E você?” Ash sempre teve um relacionamento ruim com sua irmã, mas mandava dinheiro porque afinal a sua mãe morava com ela.

“Então, não to nada bem.”

“Conta”

“Terminei com o Harry”

“O QUE? VOCÊ TERMINOU COM O HARRY SEXY MAIS LINDO DO MUNDO SEU SONHO?” A Ash sempre foi fã do One Direction, tanto quanto eu, mas o favorito dela sempre foi o Louis.

“Não estava dando Ash, eu não aguentava mais essa situação, de não ter ele e ter ele, esperar ele sempre. Eu sei que não é culpa dele, mas isso estava matando a mim e a ele”

“E porque vocês não param com isso e abrem o jogo para o mundo logo?”

“Porque vai ser pior”

“Pior do que ficar sem ele? Porque se eu estivesse com o Louis, eu sei que eu nunca o deixaria ir se tivesse outra opção”

“Ash, é mais complicado do que parece. Ele me deu até o show no Croke para decidir, se vamos terminar de vez ou vamos continuar juntos e daremos um jeito”

“E você quer que sua amiga te acolha na sua estadia em Dublin, certo?”

“Certo, eu espero não atrapalhar e tal”

“Atrapalhar? Se você já se esqueceu eu estou aqui momentaneamente e ainda moro com você” Ela disse me meio a risos. “ É claro que você pode ficar coisa fofa”

“Obrigada amiga”

“Ah, mas eu tenho um pequeno pedido.”

“Sabia”

“Quero encontrar com o Louis, eu sei que ele está separado daquela nojenta namorada de marketing dele, e seilá, queria vê-lo de novo”

Eu comecei a rir, a Ash sempre foi apaixonada pelo Louis, o tanto quanto eu sou com o Harry, mas quando conseguimos vir para cá e conhecer os meninos, o Louis ainda namorava a Eleanour e Ash nunca teve uma chance de verdade com ele por conta disso, e eles nunca desenvolveram um relacionamento maior do que uma superfã e amiga do amigo. Mesmo que eu sempre tenha pedido para o Harry dar uma forcinha, o Louis sempre estava com a magrela chata e o máximo que eu sempre consigo para a Ash é ver ele.

“Eu fiquei sabendo ontem no Twitter, claro que eu dou um jeito amiga, imagina você com Louis finalmente! O melhor casal de todo o Reino Unido, Irlanda, Europa, Mundo!”

“Ah deus, eu vou sofrer um desmaio que nem quando eu conheci ele, meu deus!”

“Desmaia que eu te bato e grito com você até você acordar”

“HÁ-HÁ” O taxi parou e eu cheguei ao trabalho.

“Okay Ash, eu to chegando ao trabalho, te ligo mais tarde para dizer que dia e que horas chego”

“Ok sweetie”

“Love ya”

“Love you too, bye”


End file.
